<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different perspective by lokilenchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216388">A different perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen'>lokilenchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Self Confidence Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard get the chance to see themselves through the others eyes.</p><p>Trektober Day 26 (Bodyswap)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time that Jim and Leonard’s shifts had ended at the same time or rather that they both were kicked out of their respective workplaces around the same time. </p><p>They were passing through a nebula, according to Spock, one who would be of no interest to a captain, so there was no need for Jim to be on the bridge. He then made his way to the medbay to collect Bones, whose Nurse Chapel had already pushed out the door.</p><p>On their way to their shared quarters, Bones kept grumbling about his impudent staff, until they reached a turbolift where Jim kissed his boyfriend to shut him up. The kiss was promising enough for Bones to stay quiet after that.</p><p>Hurrying, the two of them made their way to their room. In front of the doors he pulled Bones into another kiss, while simultaneously trying to key in the room code. Due to their main focus on kissing neither man noticed the momentaneous flickering of the lights around them. The nebula had caused a short circuit all over the ship.</p><p>When Jim hit the enter button both were struck by an electric shock emanating from the keyboard. It went through Jim and Leonard in the same measure. The door swished open and the doctor and the captain fell unconscious into their quarters, before the door closed itself after them.</p><p>It could have been minutes or hours or days until Jim gained his consciousness back, he sat up in the dark on the floor, body aching, head foggy.</p><p>“Lights eighty percent,” Jim ordered, but it wasn’t his voice that spoke, it was Bones’ voice and suddenly the dazed state his mind had been in was gone.</p><p>Looking down on himself Jim really was wearing Bones’ body, the science blue uniform shirt, the hands and the general appearance Jim knew every inch of were hints just for that and then there was his own body lying in front of him still asleep.</p><p>“Bones, Bones,” Jim said, shaking the other, it was rather strange to hear the nickname from anyone other than himself.</p><p>“Good god, Jim, what is it? '' Leonard groaned, Jim’s voice rough, peering one eye open. Upon seeing himself, Leonard screwed up Jim's face in a funny grimace of shock and Jim would have laughed if the situation were any different. “What the hell! You’re- This is- Why are you in my body? This can’t be true. It can’t be real, I must be dreaming.”</p><p>“Bones, you need to calm down, we’ll fix this, just calm down,” Jim heard Bones say with his own voice.</p><p>Jim pulled the brunette into a kiss to calm him down, it was a completely new experience and still kinda the same. Breaking the kiss he couldn’t help the grin forming on his face, well Bones’ face.</p><p>“What is it now?” Jim’s voice grumbled.</p><p>“I always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss myself and turns out I’m a fantastic kisser,” he laughed and it was nice to hear Bones’ laugh even if he initiated it himself, it was one of his favorite sounds in the whole universe.</p><p>“Only you could think about that in a situation like this.” And now Leonard had to laugh too. It started as a giggle and turned into a real belly laugh.</p><p>It took quite some time for them to stop again and it left them gasping for breath. They stayed on ground a moment longer before they got up and Jim got the first real look at his own body and Bones must have done the same for he stared at him with his own wide blue eyes, jaw dropped and gaping like a fish.</p><p>“My god Jim I look at least ten years younger, last time I saw myself like this was probably when I started med school.”</p><p>“What are you talking about Bones?” </p><p>“Take a look in the mirror.” The eyebrows on Jim’s face were twitching in a challenging manner, daring Jim to see how his self-image was.</p><p>And Jim did just that and looking back at him was Bones, but not like Jim saw him. The man in the mirror looked tired with dark circles under his eyes and a lot more gray hair than he had ever seen on the doctor, appearing a lot older than he actually was.</p><p>“You can’t actually see yourself like that Bones, you are a beautiful young man and nothing like this, you have to understand just how beautiful you are, I always wondered how you could think so low of yourself when you clearly are the sexiest man on the Enterprise and beyond,” Jim announced. “And how the hell do you see me? I’m freaking glowing. I look like I'm wrapped in light.”</p><p>“You’re such a charmer you know that, making an old man’s heart flutter. And for the glowing, darlin’ you’re my sun, lighting everything around you. For me you are the only thing that shines in this darkness that is space and I love you with all my heart,” Leonard confessed.</p><p>“And you say I’m the charmer,” Jim pulled Leonard into a hug. “Love you too, Bones. Now let’s see if we can get us changed back to normal, cause if I look a little longer at myself like this I’m gonna get blind.”</p><p>“Haha really funny, but you’re right I want my body back, can’t leave you with these old man bones,”  Jim saw Leonard’s infamous eye roll on his own face.</p><p>Apparently they weren’t the only ones who had swapped bodies and therefore Scotty had already found a way to get them back into their own bodies. </p><p>When they were back in their quarters and in the right bodies in addition to that, Jim pulled Bones in a kiss once again.</p><p>“It’s much better this way. I mean I had nothing against kissing myself, but kissing you, the person I love is a million times better,” Jim breathed against Leonard’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>